


Dark, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silmarillion says Elured and Elurin were abandoned alone in the woods after the fall of Doriath.  Were they both alive, though?  Possibly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They killed my brother, I saw them. They took a really sharp sword, and stuck it in him. He didn’t cry very much, though, because I think they surprised him. He just squeaked a little bit, and then he stopped moving.

I tried to go wake him up, but they wouldn’t let me. They just tied me up more, and it was so tight that my arms started to bleed. I got really big cuts, but they didn’t care. After a while, they dropped him on the ground, and rode off on their horses. They didn’t come back, so I thought both of us would be all right.

“Elured?” I went over to my brother, and pushed him hard. He still didn’t move. He just slumped there like the old blanket we had in our room. He wouldn’t get up. Nothing I did made him smile or laugh, like he usually did. There was blood everywhere, too. I knew it was blood because once, both of us were pretending that some knives were swords, and we got cut. There was blood there, too. That’s how I knew.

There were really big, dark trees all around, and I got really scared. We lived by trees, but we were never out in the cold by ourselves like that. Someone was always there with us, like our Nana, or our sister. I don’t know where Elwing is right now, but I think my Nana is like Elured, not moving and really cold. Elured’s skin was cold when I touched it. Really cold.

The trees kept looking darker, and I heard really loud growling noises from a big bush that was far away. I could see it, though. Elured always said I could see things really far away. Even farther then he could. I wanted him to wake up so that we could play a game, until our Ada came and found us.

Someone told me once that if you stay outside at night, then monsters could get you. I wonder if that’s what brought us here. They didn’t look like monsters, but I bet they were just pretending that they weren’t so we wouldn’t know. Monsters kill people, that’s what my friend told me. You always have to stay away from them, so they don’t kill you.

It started to get really cold outside, and then it started to snow. I love snow, and so does Elured. We always used to play in it. I thought maybe the snow would wake Elured up, because I didn’t know what dead or killing meant. Now I do, but I didn’t before.

The cold didn’t usually bother me, but now it did. It was really cold, so cold that when I started to cry, all the tears and everything almost turned to ice. I was tired, so I wanted to take a nap. I laid down by Elured, and closed my eyes. Everything started to get really black, and I couldn’t hear anything anymore. That’s how I got here.

It’s really dark all the time, and the sun never comes out. I see other people sometimes, but I don’t know who they are. They just stare at me sadly, like they’re going to cry, and walk away. Elured is somewhere here, someone told me, but I can’t find him. I can’t find my Nana, either, or anyone else I know. Why can’t I find Elwing? Why is everyone gone, and why is it so black?


End file.
